


Vritra

by orphan_account



Series: The Eighth Doctor Adventures with Suzie Costello [4]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: au_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vritra returns to claim Suzie's body for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vritra

**Author's Note:**

> au_bingo: mutants  
> hc and angst_bingo: genderswapping
> 
> "Indian Mythology" tag removed 2/2/14, as this fic doesn't feature any Indian mythology characters.

The Doctor’s tea kettle was whistling; he picked it up off of the stove. The Doctor was set to brew his tea in an infuser, but when he opened the kettle, there wasn’t any water in it.

“Interesting,” the Doctor said.

The TARDIS began to glow red.

“What’s that, old girl? There’s an intruder? But Suzie and I are the only people inside you right now. Unless someone is here and they somehow sneaked into the TARDIS. Suzie!”

The Doctor ran back to Suzie’s room and opened the door. The Doctor found himself face to face to face with a dragon. The dragon was curled up in Suzie’s room; everything else that was there was covered.

“Doctor….” Suzie’s voice was weak and gradually getting lower. “Vritra. He’s trying to kill me, Doctor.”

“How is he doing this to you? How can you stop it?”

“The gauntlet, Doctor. It’s the gauntlet. I tried to take his life but instead he’s taking mine.”

“Suzie, where’s the gauntlet? I can probably”—

Vritra, now possessing Suzie’s body, swatted at the Doctor. The Doctor ducked. Within a matter of moments Vritra had fled Suzie’s room. The Doctor was able to see where Vritra had escaped to; he ran after him.

Vritra had managed to get in the Doctor’s garden, which was wilting rapidly in the presence of the dragon. The Doctor tiptoed into the garden, looking around and hoping Vritra wouldn’t sense him. However, it was too late; Vritra had coiled Suzie’s dragon-transformed body on the roof of the garden, covering its roof. Vritra came down and struck the Doctor down to the ground. The dragon then pinned the Doctor to the ground with his foot. Within seconds the Doctor was gasping, desperately in need of a drink of water. The Doctor felt Vritra dehydrating him.

The Doctor felt his pockets until he sensed the pocket which contained his sonic screwdriver. Although he was weak, the Doctor was able to push Vritra away from him long enough to grab the screwdriver. The Doctor turned it on and pointed it towards the foot trapping him to the ground. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then the gauntlet shattered into small pieces, the shards hiding in the Doctor’s dying plants. Vritra roared as he left Suzie’s body. Suzie gradually returned to human form. The plants as well as the Doctor reverted themselves to normal.

The lighting in the TARDIS was back to normal. It allowed him to look at Suzie’s body more clearly. Immediately he knew something was wrong.

The Doctor turned Suzie over. She wasn’t breathing. The Doctor checked for Suzie’s pulse by placing two fingers on her neck. Her heart was beating.

The Doctor folded his hands over her heart and began pumping it. After pushing on her heart 30 times, the Doctor opened her mouth and gave her a few breaths of air. He did this three times. After the third time Suzie was not breathing.

The Doctor crossed Suzie’s arms on her chest and slowly walked away. He headed to the console room. Once there, he set the coordinates to Cardiff, 2006. On his monitor in the TARDIS he began to look up the phone directory for Cardiff in an attempt to find Suzie’s relatives and return her body to them. As he was looking at the monitor, he heard footsteps coming from one of the halls in the TARDIS.

“Suzie?”

“Doctor?” Her voice had returned back to normal. “I’m back.”

The Doctor hugged Suzie. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you alive?” He kept hugging her for a few seconds.

“You can let go of me now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I really like being close to my companions.”

“I know. Vritra told me something, Doctor, while he was taking over my body. We have to go back to Cardiff.”

“That’s not a problem. I was heading back there myself.”

“He said we needed to resolve my timeline, to fix the things that should have happened if I had died.”

“What things, Suzie?”

“A lot of things. Something in the darkness is coming for Jack Harkness, and I have to make sure he still receives it, even if I’m not dead. Oh, and there’s one more thing. Jack’s your future companion. You can’t meet him until your death.”

“But doesn’t Jack know you fell in my TARDIS?”

“He probably does, but the time isn’t right to tell him about you. He only knows your ninth and tenth incarnations. He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s waiting for your tenth incarnation to pick him up. And I say that very loosely.”

“What’s Vritra telling us?”

“We have to restore my timeline without bumping into Torchwood and especially Jack in order to keep your timeline from being disrupted.”

“Well, at least I’m safe from Ianto’s coffee.”

“That’s the only positive thing that’s coming out of this.”


End file.
